characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange (Classic)
Summary The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: '''Stephen Strange '''Origin: '''Marvel Comics '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 40's to 60's Classification: 'Human 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Flight, Mastery of Many Forms of Magic including ones he developed himself, Supernatural Senses, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can slow, accelerate and loop time), Time Reversal (On a universal scale with the Cosmic Wheel of Change), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel and Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can affect laws of reality and concepts such as direction, dimensionality, mind etc inside Null Space), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (Temporarily nullified Borgo's (Silver Surfer clone) power cosmic and Modred's powers), Power Absorption (has absorbed powers of Arioch, Shadowqueen, Shuma-Gorath etc), Can survive in outer space, void and other hostile environments, Resistance to Biological Attack(Is immune to any disease), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Regenerated from death after both Dormammu and Strange shattered each others essence across multiple realms), Forcefield Creation, Black Hole Creation (Trasnmuted Stygyro to a supernova which collapsed into a Black Hole ), Psychometry, Can travel between universes, Shapeshifting, Summoning(Can summon many powerful cosmic beings and their power), Necromancy, Possession, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Energy and Life-Force Absorption, Transmutation, Automatic defenses, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (resisted Dormammu's void attack which erased Eternity , can exist in a void outside of Space-Time ), Resistance to Fire and Heat Manipulation, Resistance High-Tier Reality Warping from beings as strong as The In-Betweener, Resistance to Illusions/Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Sealing, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (resisted Stygyro's attempt to turn Strange into a 2-D character) 'Attack Potency: Spatium Level+ '(Fought Dormammu, Nightmare, and Shuma-Gorath) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Was sent to the edge of the universe and returned within seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Human level Durability: Human level, Spatium Level+ with shields '(Tanked attacks from Dormammu which killed Eternity) 'Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Multiversal+ with Magic (Crossed an infinite amount of universes using Mordo's power) '''Standard Equipment: '''Eye of Aggamotto, Clock of Levitation, Wand of Watoomb, Ring of Full power, The Purple Gem, The Soul Gem (Will never use it) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Mastered nearly every form of Magic in existence, fought for thousands of years) '''Weaknesses: '''Weaker without Artifacts Fights '''Notable Victories: Notable Loses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4331 Arceus (Pokemon)]' - Arceus' Profile' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Traveller Category:Law Manipulators Category:Portal Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Black Hole Creation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Comic Book Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superhero Category:Characters